Alex and Steve Remake
by Nigthridder
Summary: Due to the first story having technical difficulties I created this one. This story will have the same story as the first one but, fortunately, have no technical difficulties. Thank you for your cooperation Summary- A lonely survivor named steve, living on the edge of life each day changes after he meets a girl named Alex. A journey awaits these two.
1. Chapter 1

**Steves POV**

So it was another regular day in my cabin which I built. My cabin had 2 floors, the first floor had a kitchen, living room, dining room, and a bathroom. The second floor had a huge bedroom which only had 1 bed since I haven't seen anything but mobs, in my entire life. I was walking through my garden to see what I could make for breakfast. I baked potatoes and bread for breakfast since I didn't want to risk killing my livestock since I only had 5 chickens, 2 pigs, 1 cow, and 1 sheep.

After breakfast, I made myself lunch and pack up a backpack filled with tools I would need since I was probably going to be going on a mining expedition. I remember seeing a cave last week when I was looking for a cow, so I was going to see if there was any Iron there, even though I really don't need it since I have at least 5 chests filled with Iron, and have 3 sets of Iron armor.

I started walking to the cave and was hoping that I could find some diamonds or gold which could really help me out since I could really use diamond armor and gear, plus I would love to have a brewing stand that requires gold. I reached the cave after 2 hours of hiking through some dense forests. When I found the cave my first instinct is to put 2 torches at the entrance since it let me know that I've been to this cave already.

As I walked into the cave I could see that this wasn't a cave but some sort of passageway. I could tell by the stone since I could see chiseled cobblestone on the ground which can only be made and is not naturally found. I followed the pathway only to be led to a cliff. I looked beyond the cliff and saw a huge castle which was surrounded by a huge city.

I made my way down the cliff and realized that the city was at least 20 miles away so it would probably take me some time to get there. I had to hike through a thick forest to reach the city which would probably just take more of my time. I had been hiking for at least a week by now and I could faintly see the castle towering above the trees although, I could still tell I was far from the castle. I had enough resources to make it to the city and come back home. I'm pretty sure it's another abandoned city since I've found a city before which was completely abandoned.

I was getting ready to sleep since I don't like a hike at night time when the mobs are around. I slept for a good 7 hours when I suddenly heard a scream. I immediately grabbed my backpack and took out a torch along with a sword. I attached the torch to the back of my backpack so that I could still have some light, this allowed me to take out a shield just in case if I was going to fight a skeleton. I start walking towards the area I heard the scream. I see a fire that causes me to hide behind a tree.

I suddenly saw other people, and I knew I was in a bad position. I also figured out who screamed, it was a girl with golden hair and a green shirt. It looked like she had been caught by them. I took out my bow and started taking the men out one by one. Finally, there was no one left but that girl. I started making my way to the girl.

"Please…. Don't hurt me", says the girl.

"Why would I hurt you?", I ask her.

"Are you here to capture me", she asks me.

"Why would I try to capture you", I ask her.

Suddenly, she tries to stand up but, falls down. I could see that her leg was wounded pretty badly by an arrow. I picked her up by the waist and took her back to my camp. I put her on my makeshift bed. I started treating her wound by putting a bit of my regen potion on the wound and wrapped a bandage around it.

"Thank you", the girl says.

"Your welcome", I say.

I couldn't take my eyes off her for 2 reasons. The first reason is that I've never seen another person. The second reason is that she looked so beautiful and cute.

"Umm are you okay", the girl asks me.

"Oh, yeah I'm sorry that I was staring", I told her.

"It's okay", she told me.

"My name's Steve", I said.

"My name's Alexandria but Alex for short", she tells me.

"Can you please take me far away from the castle", she asks me.

"Uhh sure", I tell her.

"Okay, get some rest, I'll be sleeping on aside that tree over there, okay", I tell her.

"Ok", Alex says.

I wake up to the sound of Alex trying to get an apple of the tree.

"Hey, what are you trying to do", I ask her.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I woke you, it's just that I'm really hungry", Alex says.

I go back to my backpack and take out 2 pieces of bread. I toss one piece of bread to Alex and eat the other piece of bread. After we finished eating our breakfast, we started hiking back to the passageway which I came out of. It only took us 7 hours to reach the passageway since we were going downhill and I already made a path clearing all the plants when I was coming uphill. We started going up the cliff which took us about an hour but was fairly easy.

"Are you sure this is the way", she asks nervously.

"Yup, it's the way", I tell her.

As we started to walk into the passageway, she grabs my hand since it was completely dark since the torches that I placed before were burnt out and I had no more torches with me. After walking in the passageway for about 30 minutes I could see the other side when I saw a tiny bit of light in the distance. Alex tries to make the run for the light, but I grab her by the waist and carry her over there.

"Why didn't you just let me run out", Alex asks.

"It's dangerous here, there are mobs everywhere her", I tell her.

"You do know mobs are myths right", she tells me.

"There real as you and me", I tell her.

But, even after 20 minutes of trying to convince she doesn't believe in mobs. After that long debate if mobs existed we started making our way back to my cabin. When we reach the cabin I see that it rained when I was out since the plants looked watered already.

"Is this where you live", Alex questioned me.

"Yup, this is my cabin, which I built", I said.

"Oh, ok let's go inside", Alex says.

"Sure", I say.

I look outside and see that it's almost night time.

"Hey, Alex let's sleep, it's night time", I said.

I lead Alex to my bedroom and that's when I realize that I only have one bed so, Alex would have to share with me.

"Hey, Alex do you mind, uh um, sharing the bed with me", I ask her.

"I guess that's good with me", Alex says.

I jump onto the bed since I was so tired but, Alex insisted that she cleaned herself since here clothes were padded with dirt. After a few minutes, Alex came into the bedroom and snuggled herself onto my chest. I looked down and saw that Alex was hugging my chest and had her head under my chin.

I was woken up by Alex who was hugging me a bit too hard. I tapped Alex and she immediately woke up.

She looks around and sees that she was chocking me and say, "Oh, I'm sorry".

"It's alright", I tell her.

"Also, you never told me why you were being captured by those men back there", I say

Alex makes herself comfortable by leaning on my chest, which gives me butterflies in my stomach.

"Well you see it's a really long story", she tells me.

"I am actually the princess of that city and castle you saw over there, and those men were trying to bring me back to the castle since I was trying to escape them", Alex says.

"Before you ask me why would you run away when you have everything? I didn't have everything I wanted there such as adventure, love, and affection. You probably have it way better than me", Alex says.

"You have it way better for 2 reasons", I said.

"One, you live with people, unlike me I haven't seen others until right now", I said.

"And two, you don't have to literally be on the edge of death each day", I said.

"So wait, I am the 1st person you've to see", she asks me

"I guess if you don't count the people who were trying to capture you", I tell her.

We don't talk for a few minutes. After sitting in silence for a few minutes she starts to snuggle into my chest.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been an hour since I got up and was still in bed, due to the fact that Alex was still sleeping on top of me. I didn't have the heart to get her off me since she looked like a precious angel that had just descended from heaven in my eyes. As another hour passed by, I knew it was time that I got her off me. So, I gently pushed her off of me and placed her onto the bed, I could feel my skin scream as the crisp cold air rushed through my clothes since the warmth she'd given was taken away. After 5 minutes of me gazing at her, I went and cleaned myself as I never did after the trip. After cleaning myself up I went into the armory to organize my armor and my equipment as last night I just tossed it into the armory and equipment into the room. After I cleared up the armory I went into the kitchen to cook myself something to eat. I almost forgot to save some potatoes for Alex as I was used to eating them all myself. After saving a few baked potatoes for Alex on the table, I went to check on my farm, surprisingly it wasn't destroyed by mobs although I could see one of my few sheep's missing, I knew that the culprit had to either be a fox or a wild wolf. As I was thinking about how to catch the culprit I heard Alex yawning from my bedroom, I jumped off the log I was sitting and went to check on Alex. As I made my way inside I saw Alex eating the last of the potatoes I left her.

"Good Morning, Alex, how are you doing?", I said.

"Good Morning Steve, I'm doing well", Alex said.

"Oh no, did I eat your breakfast", Alex added.

I just laughed and said "Nope, I already had mine", I said.

"Are you sure", she said giving me a stern face and trying to hand me the last baked potato.

"Yep, you eat it", I said as I placed the baked potato back into her hand.

After Alex was finished with her breakfast, I asked her "Why are you trying to run away from that castle?".

"Well it's a long story", Alex replied.

"I have nothing better to do, so I might as well listen to you", I said.

**Alex's Story**

"That castle used to be my home, in fact, you could call me the owner of it since I was the princess of the castle, I had everything I needed in that castle, my parents, plenty of food, and tons of entertainment. It was like this for 17 years, but when I turned 18, problems arose due to an evil warlord named Xander. He had conquered many small kingdoms although my kingdom never worried about him for 3 years since my kingdom was huge, over the 3 years we neglected he turned into a larger kingdom then we could ever have imagined. When he set eyes on my kingdom he said that he would leave my people alone and we would still be able to stay in the castle as royalty if we surrender, so my dad surrendered. As he promised he left my people alone, but when he saw me he said he would only allow our people to survive if I was executed. My parents were speechless at what he just said, so they told me to run away and that's how I ended up here.", Alex said.

"I'm so sorry, you can stay here for as long as you want", I said.

"Well, I'm probably going to be leaving tonight, thank you for your hospitalities", she replied politely.

"Wait, you're going to travel by yourself alone in the dark", I said in a cleary shocked voice.

"Yeah, Steve you know that I'm not a small kid to not be able to travel in the dark", she said as she giggled.

"What about the mobs, how do you plan on defending against them", I questioned her.

"They'res no such thing as mobs steve, don't tell me you believe in mobs", Alex said.

Alex and Steve had an argument for at least an hour-long about, whether mobs were real or not. In the end, it had escalated so much that Alex said, "No wonder you haven't seen anyone in a long time, you're parents probably left you here when you were a kid because how mad you were". Steve just lost his words and just fell down to the ground. After that Steve didn't talk to Alex the entire day.

**Alex's POV**

In her thoughts as the day passed by, I'm so stupid, why did I bring up his parents, he probably is very sensitive about it. I am so stupid she repeated to herself in her mind, after at least 3 hours of thinking (1 hour of cooling down from the incident, and 2 hours to think about the actions she did) she came to the conclusion of apologizing to Steve.

**Steve's POV**

It's been 3 hours since Alex had talked to him, probably the longest time they haven't talked to each other since they met each other. I always knew Alex was very egoistic about making sure she was right about something but, I never thought she would bring up my parents, I've never seen my parents or at least I don't remember them. I wished my entire life to see others but, now I just want to crawl up into a ball and cry aside a wall. As I was still thinking about what had happened, I see Alex entered the room and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that what I had said would hurt you this badly, I am so sorry, can you please forgive me", she said with her head looking at the ground with a shameful look on her face. I knew that she truly meant it, so I forgave and we just went back to what we were doing before. After an hour of being lost in a maze of thoughts, I realized that if I let her go tonight she would die for sure, I knew that I couldn't convince her that mobs existed so, I came to the decision to go with her.

As night approached I went up to Alex and said confidently, "I'm coming with you," Alex.

"That's really sweet of you, Steve, but I think I can handle myself", she replied as she was packing her belongings and she added, "Plus you still have to pack your equipment up".

"First of all I already packed my stuff up and you're not allowed to leave this house unless you allow me to come with you", I said boldly.

"Fine come with me, but don't blame me for your death", she yelled and stormed off into the bedroom.

As night approached I packed up my stuff and tried to recall the few memories I had of my parents (Doesn't know if they're his imagination or memory).


End file.
